The Specimen Acquisition and Pathology Core is a key component of the SPORE and will support the translational goals of SPORE Projects, as well as developmental projects funded through the SPORE. Dr. Porter's leadership will provide not only research and clinical breast pathology expertise but also integration of Core B activities with the SPORE overall, and developmental projects in particular. This coordination of specimen acquisition and distribution with promotion of new research will greatly aid translation of basic discoveries into experiments involving human samples. The Core augments the existing robust FHCRC/UW Cancer Consortium Breast Specimen Repository and Registry (BSRR) and will function to centralize specimen acquisition, processing, pathologic analysis and distribution of samples needed by SPORE projects. It will also provide a laboratory base for select biomarker assays in support of the major and developmental projects. Specifically the Core will: 1) Use the established and efficient BSRR to procure and distribute tissue and blood specimens for SPORE and developmental projects 2) Perform protocol-specific specimen processing for SPORE and developmental projects 3) Maintain a database that allows specimen tracking and distribution, linkage with relevant deidentified data, and data sharing with other projects and cores 4) Provide high-quality pathology support for SPORE and developmental projects including: Pathology review of tissues at various levels of complexity Histology sectioning and preparation of section slides for histologic evaluation Immunohistochemistry (IHC), and new antibody work-up and optimization IHC interpretation of both immunoperoxidase and immunofluorescence stains Laser capture microdissection (LCM) Tissue microarray (TMA) design, construction, sectioning, and imaging